1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for preventing backfire of inflammable gases and more particularly to a device for preventing backfire of inflammable gases with safety mechanism.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there existed several types of devices designed to prevent backfire of inflammable gases. None of them has ever been successfully perfect in their mechanism and sometimes caused explosions during operation. They were, therefore, very dangerous for their operators.